She's Working For Abstergo
by Honeysucklex3
Summary: When an innocent girl is dragged into the world of the early Renaissance times... things prove to be difficult. Trained as a high level assassin, she's assigned to spy on the biggest threat to the Templar's; Ezio Auditore.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, second FF ever / about AC. I thought it was kind of interesting to create a character in the image of me to interact with Ezio and I'm really excited about how this story is going to turn out! **

**So please, enjoy, and if you have any C&R, please PM me or simply comment here. (: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything! **

* * *

><p><strong>POV ; Portland :<strong>

_My name is Portland. Portland Lavoie. I'm 16 years old, and I've been with Abstergo for ten years now. I've spent all of my time learning their ways. Since I was kidnapped from my family and brought into Abstergo Industries, I've never been in the Animus. Nor have I been any closer than a few pictures from looking at an Animus._

_From the very beginning, I was told that I would be included in something called the Animus Project. The project included the kidnapping of Assassins or their descendants for the exploration of said captives' genetic memories, and the acquisition of the Piece Of Eden._

_Abstergo Industries' primary mission, as dictated by its Templar members to everyone else, "is the destruction of the Assassin Order, the procurement of advanced technologies originally created by the First Civilization, and establishing a New World Order."_

_At first, at the age of 6, it was the most amazing thing in the world. I mean... who wouldn't think that was amazingly cool? Having the ability to play and relive the memories of your ancestors... that were assassins? I was basically jumping off the walls. But when I learned that I'd never see my family again and that I'd never be let outside... I didn't like the idea. _

_I fought against everyone that was included in Abstergo. I dismissed any lessons of being an assassin and proved stubborn. All I wanted was to be left alone. I wanted to go home... But Abstergo proved just as headstrong and they didn't let me leave. I was often paid more attention to than anyone else and I really just gave up underneath their force and finally began to listen. But it took 4 years for that. _

_But to what I learned, I was taught whatever an assassin needed to know. By the age of 14, I knew how to jump from building to building, climb like a cat, and fight like a warrior. I was stealthy and I had great agility. I knew that and I was proud of it._

_I'd waited a long time for this moment, to be allowed to get into the Animus. The thing I've been learning to do most of my life... I was ready. More ready than I'd ever been about anything in my life. I was going to live through the body of **Valentina Salvatore de Luca.**_

* * *

><p>For the first time in my life, I was standing on the world. I was beyond excited and today was my day. The day I would be experiencing what it was like to live in the Renaissance as the ancestor that I've been studying for these 10 years. Valentina was a beautiful, graceful 17 year old women that had a charming, stubborn, but attractive side. I was looking forward to being in her shoes, to be able to run free in the fresh air for the first time for all these years.<p>

And my moment was here. Warren Vidic, the one who led the Animus Project, was leading me into one of the many rooms that held the most advanced pieces of technology that we called the Animus. I looked over the object, letting my hands glide over it in amazement. Vidic smiled at me and he laid his thick hand over the back of my brunette head.

"**Go ahead, lay down on it.**" He told me. His voice was comforting and soothing. His eyes followed me as I climbed onto the Animus, it almost being too tall for me to get on. I heard him chuckle from behind.

Like I learned, I laid back on the Animus, putting my head where the guards were set. I looked up and watched the blonde engineer of the Animus, RayJay, adjust the guards so they briefly touched the sides of my head. He took my wrists and laid them beside my body and left my legs alone. He smiled at the overjoyed expression on my face.

"**Ready, Port?**" He asked. He looked excited for me, and it made me happy. I'd known RayJay since the beginning and he was only 3 years older than I am and we were reluctantly assigned together for this specific moment. He'd been trained just as specifically as I had, though it was more about technology and how to work the Animus than being an assassin and killing people.

"**I've been ready for 10 years...**" I replied, staring up at the ceiling.

I noticed RayJay smirk and nod as he walked in front of a laptop that was attacked to the edge of the Animus by my feet. He tapped the screen and did that for around a minute or two before he called: "**Here we go.**"

A see-through plate formed over my eyes and things randomly began working. I watched, not missing a beat as files began to form. "**Wow...**" I whispered and then everything went white... and the ringing began in my ears. I was going through some process and every now and again I could hear RayJay and Vidic talking with each other.

"**Guys?**" I heard myself say, but I didn't receive any kind of reply and I began to panic. All my excitement morphing into fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was such a short chapter! I would have loved to write more but it's already 1:30 in the morning and I'm beyond exhausted! Haha, well, I hope you enjoyed and please comment! Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**POV ; Porter : **

"**Guys, please! Say-**"

"_Loading..._"

A robotic female voice cut me off and I was standing up straight instead of laying down like I was a couple moments ago. My breath was caught in my chest when I heard the voice again.

"_Loading..._"

I stood there, afraid to move everything except my eyes. My world was white and except for the voice saying: "Loading..." Every 30 seconds, there was this just the ringing of silence in my ears. I was scared. Beyond scared. I was terrified. And I was cold. I took a step forward, feeling a hard platform under my feet and a small thump. I took another step and the same thing happened. And slowly, I elevated to walking normally, then jogging, then all free-running. I went as fast as I could and little glass squares followed me with each turn and jump. It was rather cool, but that all ended when my entire vision went blank and I couldn't even see my own body. The ringing began in my ears again.

But it was all quickly dismissed when I began to hear the chatter of crowds. I heard the laughter of children and the swishing of water. I was suddenly standing on a bridge with a heavy coat draped over my shoulders. I felt the wind brushing against a bare section of my legs and I looked down at them wearing shorts that came up to the top of my thigh. I then had thigh-high stockings that were white but outlined with the color red and brown boots that came up to the bottom of my thighs. (There was also a brown belt wrapped around my right thigh that had a small fan tightly clasped there. It was my weapon. But I'll explain how that's possible later.) Longer than the length of those black short shorts, were something like white suspenders hanging off the sides with again the red outlining. I examined what laid on my torso and it was a corset that had laces tied in a neat bow at the top. Over that was a thick black robe-sort-of-thing that had a hood and fell down my sides to my hips. The corset being tight, it showed some skin in between where the shorts were placed. But lastly, there was a white belt that was outlined in red like the suspenders that hung loosely at my waist.

This was who Valentina was. This was who I'd been studying all these years. This was... her...

* * *

><p><strong>POV ; Valentina : <strong>

I sat on the highest peak of the bridge, watching the water rush by smoothly under my brown booted feet. A man on a gondola showed from underneath, rowing the boat as a man and women cuddled close together on it. I looked up and the night wasn't so young anymore. Though it was beautiful and I wished I could just stare at the stars all night, I was exhausted. I'd done what I was assigned to do. And that was spy of Ezio Auditore. He didn't do much today, though. He just hung out at the Villa with his sister, mother, and uncle for the day. He basically just rested.

I wish I could have a day like that.

The breeze grew tough and my hood fell off of my head, revealing my long, elegant, and straight brown hair that everyone told me was a gift. I had tied it in a high ponytail and I pulled that one section of it over my right shoulder and let the smoothness of it seethe between my fingers. Specific strands fell to the side and the breeze brought many more down. But I didn't mind...

"**Valentina?**" A voice called my name, interrupting my trail of thought. I turned around and stood frozen in my spot when I spotted my older brother, Angelo. "**What on Earth are you doing here?**" He asked me, his eyes sharp. "**I've waited for an hour for you at home. Have you forgotten what tonight is?**"

I let out a heavy groan, scolding myself and taking the support of Angelo's shoulder to pick myself up off the bridge's edge and back to where my feet were supposed to be. "**_Merda_.**" I whispered sharply under my breath as I lead the way over the building.

Tonight was Claudia's birthday, Ezio's sister. And I'd managed to snatch an invite when I approached his uncle the week before. I can't believe I was going to forget one of the most important events on getting to spy on Ezio Auditore...

"**You can't go in that, _sorella_!**" He hissed after me, grabbing my elbow and jerking me around so I could face him.

I narrowed my eyes, pulling my arm away. "**I don't have time to change! I don't even have cloth-**"

Angelo held out a piece of light grey cloth that was draped over his right arm. He gave me a look like I was crazy. Was he holding it like that the entire time? I clenched my jaw and snatched the dress from his arm. I began to pull off my coat, revealing my bare shoulders and slim body. I threw it at Angelo and he caught it with a grunt.

People began to gather as I began to change. But I wasn't going to give them a full on naked show. I pulled on the light grey with white outlined elise dress and them pulled off my shorts when I was covered. I kept the leather belt that tightly gripped my right thigh. I never went anywhere without it, no matter what I was wearing. The dress was tight, but fitting. It was long sleeved and had a thin leather brown belt built in at the waist.

"**Good. For once you picked something decent.**" I said, offering my brother a smile as I tossed my shorts at him.

Angelo smirked, rolling his eyes playfully. He then handed me a silver necklace and I put it on without trouble.

"**Now come on, hide that in a bush and lets get going.**"

"**Let's stop by the stables and drop it off there. I have horses ready.**" Angelo informed me and I was grateful that I didn't have to run in a dress that touched the floor.

He then led the way and I followed. It wasn't a long distance walk at all and we didn't have to do any waiting. The man who owned the stable already had our horses ready. I watched as Angelo handed him my clothing and then a few coins for holding them for the next few hours and got on the horse of his choice. It was white with a few black speckles all around. It was a little bigger than the black one I was getting ready to get on.

"**Have you practiced riding sidesaddle?**" He asked me.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I got on the horse with both of my legs on either side of the horse's belly. "**Yeah, right.**" I said. I examined Angelo's clothing and he looked decent for once. He had black dress pants with dark brown boots underneath. On his torso, he wore a long sleeved white shirt that was buttoned up to his elbows and a light brown opened vest over it. I'd managed to get him invited too if it wasn't obvious, by the way.

I yanked on my horse's reigns and she took off with a discomforted grunt. We kept at a jogging pace. I would have gone faster if it wasn't for all the civilians walking around. Angelo followed close behind me, but not close enough for my horse to get nervous.

"**Good girl...**" I whispered soothingly as I rubbed the broad neck of the black horse. We were approaching the Villa and people were still walking up the enormous stairs case to get to where the party was at. I took a deep breath, sliding off my horse, hearing the thump of my feet on the hard ground. Angelo quickly followed.

We left the horses there and two men came up and led them to the stables. I took another deep breath, nervous when I began up the staircase. Angelo held out his hand toward me when he caught up to my side and I gradually accepted the offer. Even if he was my brother, he was basically my escort and how unflattering would it seem that a lady couldn't get a man to accompany her?

Both of us finally made it to some stable flat ground, but there was more stairs to climb and I let out a grumble but didn't argue. To my right, there was a pit in the shape of a circle that was enclosed by short block walls. Men were fighting there, putting on a show for the arriving guests. They were knights, dressed in full armor and they were fighting with long metal swords. It was obviously an act. No one was going to get hurt.

Angelo followed my gaze and nudged me with his elbow. "**Do you want to watch?**" He asked me.

I shook my head and faced forward again as we began climbing the stairs. "**No.**" I replied, picking up the skirt of my dress so I wouldn't step on it.

He nodded, leading the way with his left hand tucked behind his back. He was such a gentleman. I smiled at him and he returned the kind gesture quickly. It was a nervous smile, though.

"**Here goes nothing...**" Angelo whispered as he led me through the main double doors into the Villa. I smiled at the glorious sight, wondering how something could be so elegant. The floors were so crisp and shiny that I could see my reflection. There were pillars that held up the roof and then another staircase that led to yet another floor. The handrails were white and had smaller pillars in front of each. There were tables set up around the room and each had a creamy color table cloth that reached the floor. All kinds of foods and drinks were put on here and there were a few pictures of Ezio's sister there too.

Guards in silver armor like the ones outside were guarding the main doors with a straight face. One of their hands were by their side while the other hand was rested on the hilt of their sword. There were two more by the edges of the staircase inside and another two by the tables of food. I looked at Angelo and he looked back at me. We continued to walk through the building and my brother led me to the seating area where I took a seat on a loveseat and he took the spot beside me. I crossed my legs carefully and adjusted the skirt of my dress while Angelo rather lounged.

We heard two loud thumps on the floor and all the noise in the room silenced. There was another guard at the base of the staircase, though instead of wearing armor he was wearing a robe. He had a rod in his hands that at the top had a pretty frosted design. Everyone had their eyes on him and when he spoke, people seemed hypnotized.

"**Thank you all for coming here to celebrate Claudia Auditore's 23rd birthday!**" He announced, pausing so everyone could clap. "**We are grateful of you all to be able to make it to this fine party and we hope you will not be disappointed. But without further ado, ladies and gentleman, please greet her with open arms, Claudia Auditore da Firenze!**" He stepped to the side and behind him revealed the slim shape of Ezio's sister. She was beautiful in what she wore. Her dress was very elegant and it dragged against the floor as she moved down the steps. One hand was grasping firmly on her skirt so she wouldn't trip over the front and her other hand... well... it was wrapped around her brother's arm.

I sat breathless for a second, my hands frozen on my lap and I listened to Angelo clap along with the crowd. My eyes rested on Ezio, and I didn't move them until his eyes roamed to where I'd been sitting. He was wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt that had black clothing buttoned over the sleeves. Over that he wore a red robe that fell below his waist and black pants that were hidden underneath the robe and knee-high leather boots. Over the robe where the top of his stomach was, there was a darker red cloth that was tied in a knot, the ribbons falling down his side.

His appearance was taking my breath away and for a moment I believed that I wouldn't be stable enough to stand up along with the rest of the people. But I did, and I clapped faintly. But soon that was all over, and soon Claudia made her thank you speech, and everyone went back to what they were doing before. Some went up and greeted her though, wishing her a happy birthday. Some of the younger women went over and fawned over Ezio, pretending to care about Claudia when the only reason they came here was to see him.

"**I'll go get us a drink...**" Angelo whispered in my ear as he went over to one of the tables.

I nodded, taking a deep breath and then a seat. I crossed one leg over the other again and watched my brother begin to socialize rather than grabbing a drink like he said. I rolled my eyes and propped my elbow on the armrest of the couch, waiting for him to return. I let my eyes roam around the room and I watched the people talk and laugh. I looked at Claudia and saw how happy she was. Then I looked at Ezio and I nearly fell out of my seat.

Those dark eyes... that strong face... He was looking my direction. Directly at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian Translations ; <strong>

**Merda ; **_Shit_

**Sorella ; **_Sister_


	3. Chapter 3

**POV ; Valentina :**

We shared a silent moment with our eyes. His eyes studied mine just as mine did his. I couldn't believe what was going on. He was so locked on me that I could barely move. But when I could, I did, and I looked down, afraid that my cheeks were going to burn a shade of red. Why had he been staring that way? Why hadn't he been able to look away? But the question was... Why _didn't_ he?

I looked for Angelo, feeling the urge to want to leave. That experience was just too bizarre and now I felt I was too included. Did Ezio recognize me or something? Did he know that I was his little spy? For a moment I couldn't think, I couldn't breath. But I came back to reality when a man collided with my legs and fell over me, his purple wine seething into my light colored dress.

I sat there, stunned, watching as the man overwhelmed me with sorry's. He tried to rub the stain away, but he was just smudging it. I almost felt bad because he looked so embarrassed. Not an eye was left not looking our way. I saw Angelo coming my way from the corner of my eye, but before he could make it, another presence came up to me.

"**Here, I can help. Follow me.**"

The voice of this man was too familiar. It could be no one other than Ezio. I looked up at him, studying his dark eyes before I nodded. He lowered his hand towards me and I grasped his and let him pull me up. His touch was so gentle. So... warm that I didn't want to let go. But he did and the moment was over.

He led me towards the staircase, hesitant to lay his hand on my shoulder. The main room went back to its usual chatter though and it felt reliving when I became isolated from everyone else.

The room I followed him into was large. It had a full bed in the middle that had pillars at the corners. To my left there was a dresser and mirror. There was a big circular rug on the floor over the polished flooring. On each side of the bed there was a nightstand that held a couple wax candles. Ezio lit the two closest to the door. The walls were a gentle red outlined with white and I curiously wondered how the walls looked before painted that color.

"**May I?**" Ezio had been close in front of me, and his fingers were clasped on the skirt of my dress. My veins went cold and I was silent for a moment. Was he intending to completely take my dress... off? But I pushed the thought away, nodding, not really caring if that's what his intentions were.

And what I thought was what he wanted. He carefully peeled the dress of my slim shape, pulling it over my head until I was revealed underneath. This moment was going... rather weirdly. He examined my corset and then my tiny underwear that matched the creamy white color. He seemed to become nervous.

He gestured me towards the bed and I nodded, carefully sitting on the edge of the soft sheets. I watched as he picked an individual seat and laid the dress over his lap where the stain was. He took a rag from on the dresser and then pulled a little bottle of something from one of the drawers. He let the liquid run on the stain and then he began rubbing the rag on it.

"**What is your name?**" He asked me, breaking the silence.

I looked up at him, suddenly very nervous. "**V-Valentina.**" I stuttered, looking up at him briefly.

He worked hard on the stain, but managed to return my gaze. "**Valentina what?**"

I swallowed. "**Valentina Salvatore de Luca.**" I replied, anxious to know what he'd say next.

I saw him smile and adjust the position of the dress. "**_Molto bello..._**" He whispered.

My cheeks burned red as I watched him. I folded my hands over my lap and watched as he rubbed the stain. It was gone within minutes. He looked up at me with a specific gleam in his eyes and I wasn't able to breath until he got up from his seat. He draped the dress over the corner of his chair and I was ready to say something. But he got close to me very quickly and I couldn't think.

"**_Sei molto _****_bella..._**" He said to me, his hand rising to touch my warm cheek.

I blushed furiously at the compliment. "**_Graz-_**" I couldn't manage to say the rest of my word. He just consumed me with his dark eyes. His thumb rubbed back and forth on my cheek and soon his entire hand moved up towards my loose hair. With his fingers, he managed to get behind the thread that kept my hair in a ponytail and he pushed out, the ribbon following and soon falling on the bed. My hair gracefully fell to my shoulders with ease and I received a tempting look from Ezio.

_...What was going on...?_

Suddenly, something came into my body and I could resist to move my hands across his broad chest. It was so perfectly shaped... And I managed to get my hands underneath his buttoned shirt. Ezio looked charmed, hovering over me as I groped my hands all over his torso. Then the sudden instinct to just get it off kicked in and I slid my hand down his firmly buttoned shirt, the buttons falling out as I put pressure on it. Ezio didn't move, he didn't resist. He wanted this.

I let my hand continue to fall and soon I came to where that piece of cloth around his waist that kept his robe closed. It took a little more effort, but I pressed down on the fabric and the loose knot came out with ease. Soon I had the ability to just push off what he wore on his torso and that's exactly what I did.

Carefully, Ezio began to lean into me and I soon fell back on the soft bed. His hands were by my waist and his fingers played with the rim of my thin underwear. I smiled softly, hooking my fingers with the rim of his pants. Then neither of us could hold back any longer. He collided his lips with mine and we began to mingle tongues roughly. Ezio seemed almost desperate while I tried to keep it smooth.

We began stripping each other. He kicked off his boots while simultaneously dragging my underwear down my thighs. I began dragging his pants down while letting my hands feel what anxiously waited underneath. I felt a chill run through him.

This had wrong written all around it. Ezio only knew me for a moment now, and I only knew him because I was supposed to. But this was what all the women of my time did. And it wasn't like I was married or anything...

When Ezio had finished pulling down my underwear and I kicked them off so they fell gracefully on the floor by his boots, his hands began to stream under my corset. As if he couldn't even wait to get my corset off, he played with my right breast and with his left hand, he began to untie the corset from the front.

I pulled my lips away from his and giggled softly at the touch. "**Make it worth it, Ezio.**" My voice was smooth and charming. Ezio obviously liked it because that's when he pushed into me.

I couldn't explain how amazingly good it felt to have him inside of me. It was actually relieving for a moment or two as well. But the pleasure became more pain when he pushed in deeper. I let out a faint cry, digging my fingers into his shoulder as he went in further.

_So this... this is what Ezio felt like? _

* * *

><p><strong>Italian Translations ; <strong>

****Molto bello_ : _****_Very beautiful_

******Sei molto ****bella**_**_ : _**_****__You are very beautiful __

******Graz-**_**_ : _**_****__Thank- (A cut off 'Thank You')__

* * *

><p><strong>I totally made Ezio look like a womanizer, so sorry! I just... couldn't stop writing him that way. _ I kinda thought it'd be okay though because in the game you see him hooking up a lot and being very charming towards women. (Like in Brotherhood with that lady that couldn't carry that box of flowers to the Villa.) But what do you guys think? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrative: **

There was a knock on the door and both Valentina and Ezio jolted in shock. Both looked over until they heard the knock again. That's when Ezio lifted his weight off of Valentina and propped himself up with arms that were rested at Valentina's waist. "**Yes?**" He asked, his voice firm and natural.

A female voice erupted muffled behind the wooden door. "**Ezio? Is this where you've been?**" The doorknob rattled and Valentina's heart stopped for a second. Then she realized the door was locked and relief flooded over her like a waterfall. Ezio seemed a little phased by the event too.

"**What is it?**" He questioned, his voice sharp. Ezio looked a little annoyed and Valentina made a face that shared his annoyance. Valentina suspected it was his sister, for the voice was too pitched to be an old women like his mother. But then again, maybe it was a fangirl that would kill to be in Valentina's spot. Valentina smirked at the thought.

The girl was quiet for a little bit. "**It is my birthday, isn't it, Ezio? I wish you would give more of a care and actually take part in it...**" This could only be Claudia.

Valentina's expression than did change. She was right and Ezio obviously knew it too. And then Valentina remembered that her brother was out there too. Probably alone.

"**She's right.**" Valentina ended up whispering. Ezio looked down at her with a look of regret. He nodded though, and pulled himself off her.

"**I'll be right there.**" He called out but there was no reply. He reapplied his clothing again and Valentina watched, sitting up and covering her chest with the soft blanket. She wanted for him to leave before she got up and dressed herself.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ; Valentina :<strong>

I was dressed in my fresh dress. The stain on the dress hadn't completely vanished, but it was barely visible and I was glad for it. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail that I held up with the same ribbon I had before.

So before I left, I smoothed down my dress carefully in front of the wall mirror and then exited the room. The few people that were on the floor looked at me curiously. Obviously it had clicked to them that Ezio came out not too long ago. Though it hurt to, I didn't say anything. I just walked by like they weren't even there back to where the party really was. It looked a little more full since I left with Ezio around 45 minutes ago.

Walking calmly down the staircase, I let my hand slide against the polished handrail. Once I was on the ground floor, I spotted Angelo on the couch with someone sitting beside him. She had silky brown hair that fell down her back and she looked tipsy. Like she'd been drinking too much. Her legs were propped up across my brother's lap and I didn't like the sight already.

My brother was yet surrounded by another slut. She looked almost identical to the one sitting beside him. I watched as her hands played with his curly brown locks and as Angelo sat there enjoying it.

I didn't think I could watch it anymore, and I was sure I couldn't when yet _another_ women came by and grabbed his hand. She tried lifting him off his seat but he was making quiet noises in protest. I heard her giggle when Angelo eventually gave in to her request.

I narrowed my eyes and looked around, checking to make sure that I wasn't in some Courtesans Guild like I remember Ezio walking in to at times...

"**_Ehi, testa di _****_merda!_**" I growled, closing my hand around my brother's wrist when I managed to get to him. I jerked him around, automatically looking at the way his glazed eyes looked. He wasn't all alcohol-free as I thought. I was ready to rip his throat out. I was pissed at the way he was acting.

We were here to celebrate a 'friend's' birthday. Not get drunk and try to have sex with...

My thoughts were frozen in spot. I was just as bad as Angelo. If not worse. I closed my eyes, letting out a deep sigh before reopening them again.

"**Let's go home...**" I mumbled.

I heard the three women whine and complain about how he shouldn't listen to my request. One of them even called him Ugo instead of Angelo. _Puttane stupido._

"**Valentina, Valentina.**" He tsked me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I grumbled under my breath, feeling his full weight come over me. "**Just... take a drink and have a fun...**" His next words were slurred and I couldn't understand. I just watched as he swiped a wine glass off of the coffee table in front of the couch and held it out to me.

I looked at him like he was just a _asinello ritardato. _But a part of me told me he had a point and for once I listened to my troublesome side and took a swig of the warm purple wine.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian Translations ; <strong>

****Ehi, testa di ****merda! ; ****_Hey, shit head!_

****Puttane stupido ; ****__Stupid whores__

****Asinello ritardato ; ****_Retarded donkey_

* * *

><p><strong>I think this came out... decent. Not my best... But, hey. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**POV ; Valentina : **

My head hurt... _really_ bad.

There was the clip-clopping of... something... maybe feet... on the ground. I felt myself leaning over something like a hard wall with my shoulder. The surface I was sitting on wasn't too stable. It rattled a lot and it just wasn't very comfortable.

I let out a tight, groggy moan. Sunshine seethed through my eyelids making me want to open my eyes much less. But I knew I had to eventually. Silently, I watched as the ground underneath me moved and I focused on the strong legs of the black horse I saw. I lifted my head as quickly as I could manage with high hopes not to make myself dizzy.

My neck ached from the bent position it had been in; making it harder to find the urge to figure out where I was and going.

"**Hey- don't hurt yourself.**" I must have looked desperate lifting my head the way I did.

The voice wasn't comforting. It wasn't the one I wanted to hear but I heard it and that was it. "**Ezio...?**" I asked quietly, gazing up at the strong face carefully and with caution. I began to feel sick just then.

"**_S_****_ì_**." Ezio responded softly.

I bent over Ezio's arm, which had been holding me steady over my belly and waited to begin gagging, but my sick feeling slowly vanished. So I sat up again.

"_**Principessa, **_**I see you must have enjoyed yourself last night.**" Ezio commented, opening his hand on my flat stomach.

It pissed me off; why was Ezio torturing me with those kinds of words? I knew I'd made a mistake with him last night; how could I forget? But another mistake I made was to take the drink Angelo had handed me after. Again and again...

Then another thought came to mind. Where was Angelo?

"**Angelo...**" I murmured quietly. "**Where's... Angelo...?**" I began to feel a little breathless. I was starting to panic over my brother possibly straddled and tied up naked on a chair because of those _puttane_ he was associating with just last night.

"**_Principessa_, stop your panic. He's right here...**" Ezio cocked it head to the side where Angelo sat half asleep on the horse he was riding last night.

I looked over and my heart went to ease.

...

The rest of the ride was silent until we came up to the stables where we'd borrowed the horses.

"**_Grazie,_**_ **signore**_." Angelo had dizzy eyes as he handed the reins to his black horse to it's keeper. I examined him further more to see his curly locks were ruffled and his clothing wasn't very tidy. He must have enjoyed himself too...

But as I focused on how I was dressed, I wasn't the tidiest either. My hair was down, the ribbon that was holding my hair up gone. My dress was hanging off my right shoulder and I had to fix that. My underwear wasn't on all right either, so I adjusted that quickly when no one was watching.

But as I was so focused on how I appeared, in the background the horse keeper handed my former clothing to Ezio instead of Angelo. Ezio confronted me about it.

"**Interesting... uniform you have...**" He murmured, unfolding the black robe and examining it carefully.

A quiet gasp escaped my lips and I snatched it out of his grasp, pressing the thick robe against my chest and moments later just taking the rest of my clothing.

Ezio looked at me with dim eyes and backed off as I'd wished. "**Before I forget...**" Ezio reached inside his long, tan robe where there was a big pocket carrying something bulky inside. Then my worst nightmare occurred... he held out my fan towards me.

I stood there... speechless. He was speaking but I couldn't hear his words. I could only think the worst. But I caught his last words: "**I'd found it under the bed in the_ bedroom_...**" His voice was silent and his mouth was close to my ear. Ezio was trying his best to keep his words hidden from Angelo which didn't seem much of a problem because Angelo was already starting for home.

I reached up and clutched the fan in my hand; Ezio loosened his grip as I tightened mine. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and it killed me inside. Was he going back to last night when I'd given myself up to him like I hoped? Or was he wondering why I was carrying such a weapon under my dress?

"**Why do you look so regretful,** **_Principessa_****?**" He questioned softly.

I became a bit angered. "_**Smettila**_." I whispered sharply. "_**Non **__**chiamarmi così**_." My voice was bitter and I began to feel bad when I didn't hear a reply. I dared to look up at him and his face didn't look fazed. He actually looked a little embarrassed to say at the least.

I didn't like him calling me a _principessa_. It made me feel young, though I was. It also made me feel vulnerable. Not to mention my _papà _called me that. I felt like Ezio was using that word to sound affectionate. I didn't like that. What happened last night was a horrible mistake. There was no emotion linked to it at all... and I doubt Ezio felt like it did. All I could think of was that maybe he enjoyed it so much that he was buttering me up for more _sesso. _

"_**D**_**_imenticare_; forget last night.**" I put on the strongest eyes I possibly could. But I felt like I was going to crack any moment now. "**It was a mistake; a fling.**" I looked down, feeling my lips quiver. "**It was a moment of weakness. You seduced me you... _maiale._**" I felt anger begin to course through my veins once more and I had to boldness to look up again at him. He looked... hurt. But he tried his best to mask it with a cold glare. "**You will ****_bruciare_ in hell for taking advantage of me. You probably further took advantage of me when I was too drunk to think as well!**"

A long moment of silence and cold glares before he said: "**I'd _never_.**" Ezio's words were a lot more confident than I'd ever expected. It took me aback and I quickly sealed my mouth. There was another cold glare and a few more moments before he turned around and began to walk back towards the Villa. I watched as that tall, robed man walked on smoothly without missing a beat.

Two thoughts came to mind then :

One; I wished I didn't have to say goodbye this way...

And two; ...I was desperately hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian Translations ; <strong>

**S****ì****;**_ Yes _

****Principessa**** ;****____Princess__

****Puttane****;****____Whores__

******Grazie********,** **signore****** __Thank you, Mister__

******Smettila******** ; ******___Stop___

********Non ****chiamarmi così******__**__**__****;****__**__**__**__Don't call me that__

******Papà************;****__**_****_**____**____Papa____

**Sesso ; **_Sex___  
><em>___

********D************imenticare************ ; ******__**_**__**___**______**_____Forget_____

**********Maiale**************** ; ********__**_**_**__**___**_____**________**______Pig______

************Bruciare************************************;**************************__**_**_**_****_**___**_____**________**______Burn______


End file.
